Augmented reality technology has improved, recently achieving higher resolution, increased computing power, larger eye-box size, and reduced latency. The importance of a large eye-box is recognized to provide a wide viewing window regardless of an observer's gaze position. Recently, a pinlight-based display system was developed to provide a large eye-box, but the pinlight display system suffers from low resolution, low transparency, and image degradation due to diffraction. There is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.